


Better Circumstances

by UnknownScribes



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Gunshot wound mention, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I typed "Gabby" as Fabby and I'm still laughing, Implied Hanktonio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/UnknownScribes
Summary: Erin had lost her place in intelligence due to an outburst, but she didn't lose her surrogate father, or his support. She didn't get to see him daily anymore, their visits becoming to sporadic for her liking. Only she had a feeling she wouldn't like their next meeting, she has a feeling it could have happened under better circumstances.





	Better Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof this, I wrote it while I should've been asleep and now it is bed time.

Erin hadn't seen her surrogate father in months, nearly going on six now. She got a cryptic call from Al to meet him at Molly's and that was it. She blazed down the street, pulling up to the establishment, getting out of her car, slamming the door shut, and she headed in with a fury of purpose she couldn't explain or understand. "Al!" She called out as she moved in his direction, the rest of the team becoming clear in her vision, their faces somber. Gabby sat among them, speaking softly to them. "What happened?! Where's Hank?" She asked, an urgency biting into her voice, her eyes scanning over Al's face. As usual it was stoic, his expression and eyes blank but so oddly full as usual. She prepared for another cryptic exposition. Al stood silent, putting a hand on her shoulder, ushering her to the empty chair, sitting her down. He pulled his own chair over and sat down across from her. She prepared for the worse.

"Hank's in surgery." He said simply, sending Erin reeling, "He was shot." He added, providing more information, sending Erin reeling a second time, her mind rushing. Antonio sat alone in the corner of the Molly's his hands cover his face, no doubt hiding his worry. Al simply put his hand on her shoulder again, offering his support, silent as it might be. Erin fought her tears, trying to stay down, nothing would stop Hank, he'd be okay.

"We're waiting on the call." Ruzek said, though it wasn't clear on who he was trying to offer anything to. "He'll be okay..." He added, a small bit of hopefulness in his voice. Erin nodded, eyeing Antonio again, more critically. She could see bruises on his arms, he must've fought tooth and nail in the events leading up to his being shot. Or was dragged away from the hospital kicking, screaming, and fighting. Gabby floated to his side, her hands on his shoulders and she whispered to him, giving him a loose hug.

"I can't lose him." Antonio croaked quietly to his sister and Erin popped out of her seat to go check up on him.

"Hey Antonio, you alright?" She asked. _**Oh stupid, of course he isn't!**_ She scolded herself internally for asking, but it was too late. It was undeniable that Antonio and Hank had grown closer over time, they'd become good friends, and of course everyone always worried when someone got shot. The image of Jules flashed into her mind again and she shook the thought away, they weren't losing Hank. Gabby's phone went off and she answered the call, it wasn't them because she quickly dismissed whoever it was that called and set her phone back down again. Jay's phone buzzed on the table but he was no where around to pick it up, so instead Antonio bounced to his feet and rushed to check who was calling. In a hurry he snapped the phone up and answered the call, his relief clear. Al let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Ruzek's shoulders slumped from their tight position and Antonio looked near enough to sobbing that Erin knew it must be good new. Antonio thanked the man and ended the call.

"He's out of surgery." Antonio said, worry still lingering in his tone, he'd probably worry until he got to see Hank for himself. "They said it didn't cause any major damage, but it is enough to keep him down for awhile. They all tried to calmly exit to their cars but it became a rush, and they all piled in. Jay came out of hiding once Erin was gone, he'd visit Hank later, if at all.

In the hospital Hank sat in the bed, grumpy, his eyes burning with hatred. Antonio and Erin were the first ones to enter the room, Antonio putting his hand over Hank's softly. Erin smiled, though it was betrayed by the streaming down her face. She ran over, hugging him carefully, her arms shaking.

"Hey, hey, it's okay..." Hank soothed, which he isn't in the position to be doing. Antonio smiled too, his eyes brimming with tears, though he didn't cry.

"Don't tell me it's okay." Erin said forcefully, as if he'd told her to quit breathing. "You were shot, I was worried!" She added just as forcefully. Hank didn't have the fight in him, so he just nodded.

"You should get some rest." Antonio said softly, putting a hand on Hank's shoulder lightly. Smiling at him before grabbing Erin by the elbow, "come on." He said quietly, leading


End file.
